Una mirada
by sorgin
Summary: Una sola mirada había vastado para que Magnus Bane se diera cuenta de que su mundo había cambiado por completo


Magnus sabe que los muertos no vuelven. Ha tenido tiempo de sobra para comprobarlo en todos los años que lleva sobre la tierra. Y sin embargo, es incapaz de evitar ese escalofrío que recorre su columna vertebral la primera vez que le ve. Cabello negro y ojos azules. ¿Mala combinación?, quizás peor, ya que resulta una perfecta combinación. La que más le gusta, la que más desea, la que más disgustos le ha atraído.

Todos lo saben y todos tratan de encontrar un lugar en su cama. Los tintes de pelo son cada vez más naturales, aunque para él la diferencia es más que notoria; al igual que las lentillas de colores que muchos usan para clarear sus iris.

Pero él, él es completamente diferente al resto. Entra en su vida como un torbellino, sacudiendo todo a su alrededor, sin quererlo, sin buscarlo. Allí detrás de todos los nefilins se encuentra uno, que atrae su mirada, el único que quiere pasar desapercibido, que no quiere que le miren.

Allí frente a él, y a la vez escondido a sus ojos, se alza el eco de un pasado ya olvidado. Y por un instante cree ver en su reflejo los gestos de quien le precedió. De aquel cuya sangre es un tan solo una suave caricia en su herencia genética. El hijo mayor de los Lightwood. Lo reconoce sin necesidad de ser presentados y aún así guarda silencio haciéndose el despistado.

No quiere ponerse en evidencia, no quiere sincerarse y decir que le recuerda a alguien. A alguien demasiado importante de su pasado. Por que es algo que no esta dispuesto a admitir. Los mortales dejaron de importarle siglos atrás, cuando su amor le resultaba necesario y su pérdida dolorosa.

Y aún menos piensa dejar que los cazadores descubran que aún le quedan puntos débiles que pueden usar en su contra. Sonríe mientras trata de creérselo, aunque sabe que su discurso solo se mantendrá en su cabeza durante un minuto, quizás dos si el muchacho permanece con la boca cerrada.

Pero no lo hace. Habla, y su voz suena como las gotas de lluvia golpeando el suelo después de un verano abrasador. Suena a frescor, a dulzura y lo peor de todo, a comprensión. Algo que jamás habría creído poder escuchar de los labios de un Lighhtwood.

Se queda mirándole anhelante durante un segundo, esperando que sus labios sigan moviéndose y que una nueva palabra los abandone, pero ésta nunca llega. Ve como su nuez se agita tragando saliva mientras supone que son sus ojos de gatos fijos en él lo que detiene su charla. Quiere pedirle que continué, que siga diciendo todas aquellas cosas que guarda en su interior pero sabe que es mala idea.

Por eso desvía sus ojos y se obliga a apartarlos de sus carnosos labios. Exasperado, se concentrarse en la conversación, aunque realmente no le interese en absoluto. Se recuerda así mismo que solo son estúpidos mortales, con estúpidos problemas, y que muy pronto sus estúpidas vidas habrán acabado. O quizás sea él el estúpido. Un arrogante hijo de la oscuridad incapaz de reconocer que tiene miedo de volver a sentir, porque sabe que el dolor que eso conllevará, será inmenso y aplastante, como el océano que habita en su mirada.

Solo cuando les hace abandonar su apartamento se da cuenta de que no lo volverá a ver. Que no volverá a sentir esos ojos huidizos clavados en su espalda observándole con curiosidad. Es entonces cuando toma la decisión. Sus caderas giran en un movimiento grácil y sus pupilas de gato se clavan en aquellos iris color cielo. Lo dice sin tapujos con una sonrisa felina bailando en la comisura de sus labios y el corazón apretado en un puño. Sintiéndose por primera vez como el adolescente que nunca fue.

-"¿Me llamarás?"

Porque por primera vez Magnus Bane tiene miedo. Miedo a ser rechazado por un simple mortal. Por un nefilim que le observa sonrojado sin ser capaz de reaccionar ante su pregunta. Siente, lo que todo muchacho de diecinueve años debería sentir ante una persona que le gusta; ansiedad, vergüenza y un poco de placer al ver como las mejillas del otro se tiñen de carmesí.

No escucha su respuesta pero no le importa, sabe que volverá. Lo siente en cada poro de su piel mientras la magia le envuelve y se escapa de la punta de sus dedos. Ese muchacho ha sido creado específicamente para él. Para que recorra su blanquecina piel grabando con su lengua el lugar que las runas dejaron en ella. No hay ningún otro ser en este mundo que tenga derecho a ocupar su lecho, no mientras él viva. Mortales o inmortales, ya ninguno importa, ya no aceptará a ningún otro. Aunque lo rechace, aunque le abandone Magnus Bane será fiel al recuerdo de esa ilusión que ha creado en su perfecto cuento de hadas.


End file.
